


I Know

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prisoner Harry, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows Lucius loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

Harry loves Lucius. Harry knows Lucius feels for him too. Or maybe he doesn't, maybe he's drowning in so much sadness that he's deluded himself into thinking Lucius feels for him. Maybe this is what Stockholm syndrome feels like. Maybe this is what it is. To be so desperate for love that you would fool yourself into thinking that your captor, the person you love loves you back.

Harry knows that Lucius is a cruel man. He knows Lucius can and will hurt him. He knows this and he still loves him. Harry wants Lucius to love him. He wishes that Lucius would love him so much that in his mind he does. 

Lucius loves him when he tells him to kneel. He loves him when he forces his cock to the back of Harry's throat. He loves him when he whips him for misbehaving. He loves him when he forces Harry' to clean the botttom of his cage with his tongue. 

Even when Harry was rescued, he knew that lucius loved him. When Ron and Hermione ask him how he feels he tells them his heart hurts. He doesn't lie. His heart does hurt, but not for the reasons they're thinking. They think it hurts because of what he was put through when he was at Malfoy Manor, but thats not it. His heart hurts for what he went through. He wants it back and they wont give it back.

That's why when Lucius arrives at 12 Grimauld Place Harry doesnt scream. He kneels and waits for his orders because thats what he's supposed to do. What he wants to do.

And when Lucius smiles at him gently, he knows he was right. He knows Lucius loves him and that smile. That smile was his proof.


End file.
